victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bade
Bade é um casal formado por Beck Oliver e Jade West ( B'/eck e J/'ade ''') e é o mais popular dos casais, rival de [[ Bori| '''Bori]] (B'/eck e T/'ori), Bat (B'/eck e C/'at) e Cade (C'/at e J/'ade) no show Victorious. Outro nome também usado para este casal é Jeck '''( '''J/ade e B/'eck' ).A cor de Bade é preto,e o número é 143 e a bebida oficial é café. Resumo do Casal Beck, sendo um cara bom e disposto a ajudar a todos, Jade sendo média, má e sarcástica na maioria das vezes. Pessoas dizem que não podem combinar por causa disso, já os Bademancers acham exatamente o contrário. Eles são diferentes,e as diferenças os atraí. É algo parecido como os opostos se atraem. Convivem com brigas, coisas que todos os casais fazem. Mas com Bade é diferente. Jade é ciumenta na maioria do tempo, pois Beck chama atenção das garotas, e Jade não gosta disso. Mostrando mais uma vez que sua posse por ele é perigosa. Beck parece gostar do jeito em como ela tem ciúmes, ele também gosta de faze-la irritada ou brava com alguma situação. Vivem tendo pequenas brigas, mas sempre no final, elas terminam com um beijo ou com um pedido de desculpas. É mostrado, que ele sabe muitas coisas sobre ela, como segredos, histórias,acontecimentos. Sendo que nenhum dos outros personagens sonhavam que isso aconteceu. É provável que Jade conte coisas de seu passado apenas para ele, pois com os outros, ela é fria e "vazia" por dentro. Sem sentimentos. Momentos Bade 1ª Temporada Pilot *É revelado que Jade e Beck estão namorando. *Jade fica extremamente brava com a Tori ao ver ela esfregando o Beck quando ela acidentalmente derramou café nele. *Ele acalma a Jade indo até ela enquanto sorri, e então a beija no bochecha. *Quando Sikowitz entra gritando "fogo" Jade agarra o braço do Beck e ele tem seu corpo na frente do dela, a direcionando para a porta. thumb *Eles sentam um do lado do outro na aula do Sikowitz e Beck coloca seu braço ao redor dela. *Jade escolhe Beck pra ser parte do seu grupo de impovisação, falando seu nome numa voz mais doce. *Quando ele vai até o palco, Jade o beija e ele corresponde brevemente. Sikowitz diz seriamente : "Jade, beije seu namorado em seu tempo livre." Ela sorri maliciosamente para Beck e responde sem olhar para Sikowitz : "Oh, eu vou... " *Na improvisação, Jade e Beck fazem o papel de um casal com dois filhos. Sikowitz não deu a eles nenhum papel, eles apenas escolheram fazer um casal. *Mesmo não sendo de acordo com Jade derramando café na cabeça da Tori, Beck não pareceu chateado. *Quando Tori sai correndo da sala, Jade dá um sorriso satisfeito para o Beck. *Quando Beck e Tori se beijam, Jade fica com ciumes e brava, mas se olhar duas vezes, é visto em seu olhar tristeza e decepção. The Bird Scene *Beck e Jade estão de mãos dadas enquanto todos estão argumentando com a Tori sobre a cena do pássaro. *Quando a Jade entra na sala ela coloca seu braço envolta do Beck. *Quando André e Robbie chamam Beck para participar da aula de balé com eles, ele nega pois já vai fazer aula de salsa com a Jade. Stage Fighting *Quando Tori vê Beck lutando com Rush, Jade chega e segura o braço de Beck. *Quanto Tori "Bate" na Jade, ele é o primeiro a se levantar e corre em direção a Jade,preocupado. Ele se ofereçe como voluntario para chamar a mãe da Jade, mesmo a Tori dizendo que não precisa. *É bastante provável que a Jade tenha feito isso para se vingar da Tori ter beijado o Beck. Não se sabe ao certo, mas parece que ela odeia mais a garota quando ela o beijou. *No almoço, eles estão sentados juntos sozinhos, sendo que desde o início queriam privacidade. Beck pergunta como ela está sentindo, ela responde que o seu olho dói. Como uma piada, ele pergunta: "Qual deles? ", ela dá uma risadinha sarcástica e diz: "Gracinha". Quando ela pede café, ele diz a ela que diga a palavra mágica.Ela diz "Por Favor" forçado, ele sorri e diz que a palavra mágica seria "Loção", mas que iria aceitar por causa do seu olho dodoí. Ela grita para ele que quer um café preto com dois açúcares. Ele diz que já sabe o que fazer, sendo assim, é óbvio que não é a primeira vez que ele compra café para ela. *No final do epísodio não se sabe ao certo o que o Beck fez quando descobriu que o olho da Jade era falso, alguns dizem que ele já tinha percebido a um tempo atrás, outros falam que foi ele que fez a Jade pedir desculpas e tem outros que dizem que ele não se zangou com ela, de modo que, era o preço que ele pagaria por ter beijando a Tori no primeiro episódio. Jade Dumps Beck *Jade fica irritada porque ele virou amigo da Alyssa Vaughn, uma socialite rica, Jade sabe exatamente quantas mensagens de texto Alyssa mandou para ele.Ou seja, Jade havia ficado perto do Beck para obter seu celular, e reconhecer que eram ao todo 6 mensagens de texto pra ele. O telefone dele toca e ela diz "Sete..." *Quando Beck confirma que são sete mensagens, para ele não deixar Jade chateada, ele tenta mudar o assunto, perguntando qual era a sua fruta tropical favorita. *Jade quer romper com ele, Tori diz para ela não fazer isso, mais pelo seu orgulho, ela faz. Nos olhos de Jade, era como se o Beck não estivesse dando muita atenção a ela, e sim a Alyssa. *Beck tenta argumentar com ela,e diz que ela está sendo ridícula a romper com ele. *Jade está sozinha na hora do almoço no dia seguinte,sendo que é provável que ela só senta com eles por causa de Beck, Tori força André a se sentar com ela. Quando ela vê o carro de Alyssa, Jade fica louca e esmaga seu burrito e ainda afirma que não está com ciúmes. *Mais tarde ela quer voltar com Beck, mas ele não quer. Isso faz com que Jade vá buscar desesperadamente a ajuda de Tori, com uma pipa quebrada, era como se ela comparace a pipa com o seu relacionamento, é quebrado mais precisa ser concertado. Esse é o primeiro episódio em que a Jade chora. * Quando Tori vai perguntar ao Beck o que a Jade deu no aniversário dele, ele diz que foi uma latinha de limonada, Jade não gosta de dar presentes, seja que, uma limonada foi algo grande da parte dela. Ela se importa com Beck, pois ela sabia que ele gostava de limonada. *Jade parece apavorada com a ideia de esquecer Beck. Ela puxa Tori para o armário para ninguém ver seu despespero. *Então Jade pensa em um jeito de fazer Beck voltar com ela, e diz que ele queria muito um rottweiler.Apesar de suas boas intenções, ela e Tori acabaram machucando o pai de Beck. *No começo, ao ataque do cão, Jade e Tori pensam que o Beck que está lá dentro. Jade corre para o lado do RV, e começa a bater várias vezes na janela enquanto grita o nome dele inúmeras vezes, com sua voz falhando. Foi a primeira e única em vez que ela mostrou medo abertamente no programa. *Jade fica com ciúmes e agarra o braço do Beck quando a enfermeira que levaria o pai de Beck ao hospital, começa a flertar com ela. Ela grita um não forte, fazendo a enfermeira se assustar e ir embora. thumb *Quando Jade vai pedir desculpas para o Beck, ela se atrapalha mas consegue, então ele percebe o que ela fez para ele, a intenção dela para ser boa com ele, sendo que o natural dela era ser má.Ele percebe o sacríficio que ela estava fazendo para ter ele de volta. Ela termina tímida "...Então você me amariathumb novamente.." E ele a interrompe, beijando-a. Ela corresponde brevemente, ele para e diz " E quando eu parei?" Ou seja, mesmo que eles tenham terminado e o Beck não quis aceitá-la de volta, em momento algum ele parou de a amar. Eles continuam se beijando, até a Tori pedir carona para casa e Jade diz rudemente que é para ela ir andando, Beck não fala nada, de modo em que ele queria ficar com a Jade e não queria levar Tori para casa. Tori vai embora, gritando "Tentem não engolir um ao outro!" pois eles estavam realmente entretidos com o beijo. O episódio termina, e os dois ainda estão se beijando. Tori The Zombie *Jade parece não gostar da ideia de Beck e Tori fazerem um par romantico numa peça. *Assim que Beck termina o ensaio, ele vai até a Jade que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras, e coloca as duas mãos nos ombros dela, ele parece olhar para o que ela escrevia em seu celular. *Quando Tori "vira uma zumbi", Jade automaticamente se impõe interessada a fazer o papel dela, mas o diretor diz que não haveria mais ninguém para o papel inicial da Jade, e então ela parece brava com isso, é rude com o diretor e sai de cena. Dá para ver que no momento em que ela saí, Beck também desaparece. * Na coreografia da música, dá para ver Beck dançando perto da Jade. Robarazzi *Quando Robbie diz que Jade e Beck poderiam se separar, Jade parece furiosa, Beck brinca com ela dizendo : "Bem...". Ela grita o nome dele furiosamente, ele para, sorri para ela e diz que era brincadeira. Ele gosta de ver ela irritada com essa idéia, mostra que ela preza a relação deles. *Novamente, quando Jade fala desesperada ao Robbie que Beck e ela não vão terminar, ele a interfere de novo, ela pergunta : "Tem algo que queria me dizer?". Ele sorri e passa o a mão no braço dela, falando que era uma brincadeira e a acalmando rapidamente. *Ao verem o vídeo em que o Robbie postou de Beck e Jade dentro de um carro, de noite, e sozinhos, alguns tomam nota de que era apenas uma das pistas para dizerem que eles não eram mais virgens. Beck parece implorar e ela não aceita. Quando descobrem do garoto que filmava e quando por fim ele saí correndo, dá para ver que Beck e Jade continuam dentro do carro. Survival of the Hottest *Quando Jade está dizendo ao grupo que ela não soa, Beck a apoia quando Tori não acredita nela. *Beck e Jade odeiam soar. *Jade e Beck vão dentro da caminhonete até a praia, enquanto o resto do grupo vai dentro do RV. *Jade parece ser a única que sabe que o pai de Beck comprou a RV de um rapper, e ela ajuda a explicar por que as janelas do Beck não abrem. Isso significa que ela passou um tempo no RV antes. *Beck e Jade estão usando o mesmo colar de compromisso. *Quando Jade fala que tem algo pingando nela, Beck vai ver o que é. Ele tenta dizer a ela que ela estava soando, mas Jade parece assustada com a ideia e nega sempre, a ponto dele chacoalha-lá e gritar para ela ouvir que ela estava soando. Jade entende e cai no chão, abalada enquanto chorava. Ele olhou preocupado para ela. *Quando todos saem da RV Beck corre pra pegar as garrafas de agua e dá pra Jade, se ver atentamente logo depois que Jade abraça a Cat, antes dele beber a sua própria garrafa, Beck entrega para a Jade primeiro. Demonstrando que ele estava mais preocupado com o bem estar dela, do que com o dele. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Jade quer se juntar ao bate-papo e Beck aceita. Ele também é o unico que conhece o user dela. *Jade fica com ciúmes de Beck por vijiar o cão de seu vizinho, que é uma líder de torcida, e decide ir até a casa de Beck para verificar. *Quando Beck diz que ele estava em casa fazendo lição de casa Jade diz: "Então você quer acabar comigo?" Beck diz: "Não, não. Por que você acha que eu quero acabar com você?" *Jade consegue chutar a porta de RV Beck, quando ele se recusa a deixá-la entrar. Quando Tori pergunta "Ela tem a chave?" Beck fecha os olhos e responde : "Não, ela tem um pé." *Ela parece saber exatamente como invadir a RV, o que implica que ela pode ter feito isso antes. *Beck não parece ficar com raiva por ela ter quebrado sua porta, nem surpreso. *Beck apresenta Jade como sua namorada para Ally. Jade parece bastante surpresa, por a líder de torcida ter apenas nove anos. *Quando Beck apresenta a menina para Jade, o líder de torcida sussurra para Beck "Sua namorada é bonita". Beck responde com um sorriso orgulhoso: "Eu sei". *No fundo, dá para ver a Jade sentada em sua cama, mordendo o lábio para abafar um sorriso. *Quando a tela do laptop de Beck é mostrado, Jade é a primeira em sua lista de contatos. *Ally vai embora, e Jade senta ao lado dele. Ele pergunta, tocando em seu ombro com um sorriso : " Vai pedir desculpas?" Ela diz que não iria pedir desculpas a ele,e que ele teria que explicar o por que de não ter contado que a garota tinha nove anos. Beck parece se divertir com a situação, como havia sido explicado antes, ele parece gostar de ver a Jade com ciúmes. E então, quando Tori tenta separar a briga deles, Jade diz que aquilo não era conta dela, e desliga o chat. Não se sabe o que aconteceu depois. Beck's Big Break *Quando Jade diz que não quer que Tori e André sentem com eles, Beck olha para ela e os gestos em que ela se acalmasse. *Beck proteje Jade quando ela estava sendo ranzinza com Tori, dizendo que ela foi picada por uma abelha. *Jade está sorrindo com orgulho para Beck quando ele explica o seu papel para Tori e André. Ela esta claramente orgulhosa que seu namorado ter um papel num filme. *Logo antes de começar a filmar cena do Beck, Jade orgulhosamente anuncia que ele é o seu namorado. *Jade fica com raiva da Tori por ela arruinar o papel do Beck no filme. E claramente, por ele não ter feito nada sobre isso... Ela mesma queria fazer. *Quando Jade deixa a mesa do almoço com raiva, Beck vai atrás dela dizendo que iria acalmá-la, e a segue em vez de ficar com o grupo. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Quando Jade diz "Tudo bem, diga a ela", ela agarra o braço de Beck e senta no sofá ao lado do outro. *Quando estão um ao lado do outro no sofá, Beck coloca o braço em volta de Jade. *No flashback (dois anos), Beck foi o primeiro a concordar com idéia de Jade sobre como fazer um time falso de ping pong. *No restaurante os dois estão usando roxo. *Beck e Jade se sentam um ao lado do outro e, ocasionalmente, cochicham e riem entre os dois, não se sabe o que estão falando, mas Jade é vista sorrindo timidamente para ele algumas vezes. Cat’s New Boyfriend *Quando está na hora de dizer para Cat que seu namorado é ex-namorado de Tori Jade quer falar o porque de todos terem ficado tão estranho e Beck diz a ela que não pode falar e ela não fala. *Em quanto Jade e Beck se beijam Jade parece acariciar o cabelo de Beck. *Jade e Beck vão juntos procurar Tori. 2ª Temporada Beggin' on Your Knees *Quando Jade diz que Tori "deve sentir-se muito estúpido", ela olha para Beck com um leve sorriso, então, vendo a expressão de Beck, rapidamente coloca a cabeça para baixo, como se ela sabe que está em apuros. *Beck dá 'tempo' a Jade e ela concorda, mostrando que ele é o único que podem mandar em torno dela (que ela vai ouvir). *Jade tenta argumentar com Beck quando ele diz que ela está ficando um tempo limite, mas ele corta-lhe, dizendo-lhe para ir sentar-se nos degraus, e ela não questioná-lo novamente. *Jade olha com raiva para Beck antes que ela se afasta para ir sentar-se na escada, provavelmente sentindo um pouco traída. *Beck e Jade estão ao lado quando o grupo mostra-se dizendo que Ryder está usando Tori. *Jade olha para Beck três vezes antes que ela diz Tori "Você deve se sentir muito estúpida agora" para ver a reação dele sobre sua afirmação. *Você pode ver Beck e Jade rindo de algo contra os armários antes de Robbie se aproxima do grupo. *Quando Cat recebe outro telefonema de alguém em um acidente de carro, Jade e Beck trocam uma olhada. *Beck sorri para Jade depois de perguntar o que ela acha que ele estava escondendo dela. *Jade fica com raiva de Beck para não dizer a ela que ele nasceu no Canadá. *Beck não fica com ciúmes quando Jade diz que Ryder é "tão quente e tão perfeito." *Quando Jade vai embora, Beck vai atrás dela e diz que o fato de que ele nasceu no Canadá não era um segredo. *Se você olhar de perto, enquanto o quarteto é cantar na Full Moon Jam, Jade e Beck estão sentados juntos na platéia e a cabeça de Jade está no ombro de Beck. Beck Falls for Tori *Quando Beck sai do palco durante a aula de Sikowitz e se senta ao lado de Jade, ele coloca o braço em torno dela. *No fundo, você pode ver a cabeça que Jade está no ombro de Beck. *Beck e Jade rirem e trocam olhares quando Rex brinca com os macacos. *Beck está segurando Jade em torno da cintura, quando eles estão esperando por Tori a cair e olha para ela em confusão (como se ele quer que ela volte para ele) quando ela se afasta. *Jade vai até sentar ao lado de Beck quando eles estavam almoçando. *Beck e Jade estão de pé juntos pelos armários. *Apesar de Tori deu tanto Beck e Jade uma cópia de seu currículo, Beck e Jade são ambos vistos olhando para o mesmo. *Quando Jade estava reclamando de ninguém acreditar nela sobre Tori sempre ser estúpido, Beck olha para ela. *Quando Jade estava dizendo Tori que ela nunca deve mentir em seu currículo, Beck está rindo baixinho, e quando Jade diz: "Isso não é uma cara bonita". Beck olha para ela, ainda sorrindo. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Beck e Jade estão dançando ao lado do outro durante a música de Ke$ha. *Na escola, Beck e Jade andam de mãos dadas com os dedos entrelaçados por um breve momento. *Beck e Jade estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá Tori quando o grupo está a atravessar os litros de sorvete. *Beck sorri quando Jade diz Trina nunca tocá-la. *Beck diz Jade, ela não tem que ajudá-los a olhar para as letras, para que Jade se irrita. Ele poderia ter dito isso porque é melhor se ela pára, para que ela não se lembra de sua "infância ruim". *Beck toca o braço de Jade, antes de seguir Tori quando ela vai para onde Sinjin e Cat estão de pé. *Jade puxa Beck pela mão quando eles seguem Tori até onde Sinjin e Cat estão de pé. *Enquanto Beck e Jade está em pé com Tori e do resto do grupo está olhando Livro Pear Sinjin, a Jade tem seu braço em torno de Beck e, em seguida, coloca a mão em seu ombro. *Beck olha para Jade e ambos estão sorrindo quando Sinjin diz Tori para "correr para casa." *Eles discutem sobre se Robbie deveria dar sorvete gratuito para algumas crianças brincando no parque, e Beck dá para Jade (que quer deixar Robbie continuar com o plano). *Quando Beck volta da loja, ele caminha para ficar ao lado de Jade. *Beck e Jade são os únicos que não com a turma na primeira cena (Cafe de asfalto) e estão, presumivelmente, juntos. Keep Calm and Ship Bade Músicas Bade Músicas que podem ser associadas com Bade *You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gilles *Wait For You by Atreyu *Arms by Christina Perri *Give it up by Ariana Grande e Elizabeth * Show Me Your Soul by Red Hot Chili Peppers *Passion for Publication by Anarbor *Smile by Avril Lagvine *Good Enough by Evanescence *Circle by Flyleaf *Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey *My Heart by Paramore *Bring Me To Life by Evanescence *Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold *Nevada's Grace by Atreyu *Always by Erasure *Right Side of the Bed by Atreyu *Her Portrait in Black by Atreyu *Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk *Crazy Possesive by Kaci Battaglia *The Only Exception by Paramore *You Ain't Woman Enough by Loretta Lynn *She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon *Perfect by Hedley *Annie by Safetysuit *The Way She Feels by Between the Trees *If I Had You by Adam Lambert *Hard to Concentrate by Red Hot Chili Peppers *All I Wanted by Paramore *Something by Beatles *Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey *Somewhere Only We Know by Kurt Schneider and Elizabeth Gillies *Ironic by Alanis Morrissette *One Last Breathe by Creed Galeria/Fotos Bade Bade2.jpg Bade 2.jpg 308px-Beckandjade.jpg 320px-330697.jpg 640px-Bade.jpg 783px-Badekiss.png Bade3.jpg Bade4.jpg Bade5.jpg Bade6.jpg Bade7.jpg Bade8.jpg Bade9.jpg Character large 332x363 beck.jpg 318px-JDB.png 475px-Bvas.jpg Jade.jpg tumblr_lrfat52u231r2my6go1_500.jpg 180px-Badeinbirdscene.png 240px-BeckandJade_Robaratzi.png efg.png gmoe.jpg imagesCAIE9NAT.jpg imagesCAIFRT01.jpg imagesCAEE30EW.jpg imagesCAUI9G62.jpg imagesCAKJBEMG.jpg Jeck_smile.png 200px-JDB.png imagesCAEE30EW.jpg d.png tumblr_lyhethipt81qfuyggo1_400.jpg tumblr_lyvd93xZff1r79kdno7_250.jpg imagesCA0FJ80J.jpg imagesCAEUWVMC.jpg IMG_0242.png imagesCA9B8863.jpg unt.png Bade1.png Bade2.png Bade6.png Badeu.jpg tumblr_m682chupy71ryhi37o1_500.gif bade.jpg bade & andré.jpg Categoria:Casais Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Homens Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Jade West Categoria:Beck